Confessions of a Hair Gel Crazed Lunatic
by BlahBabe
Summary: So there’s a new boss over some parts of the Ministry base in America. Add a reluctant, hair obsessed Draco and the annoyed, boss Ginny Weasley, with a dash of Thanksgiving Holiday, and this is what you get. DG oneshot


Title: Confessions of a Hair Gel Crazed Lunatic

By: BlahBabe

Dedication_: I want somthing with Draco, I don't care who the girl is. _Lol, This dedicated to **Aprila**. She wanted something with Draco, so I gave her a crazed, Thanksgiving D/G fic. Thank her.

Summary:So there's a new boss over some parts of the Ministry base in America. Add a reluctant, hair obsessed Draco and the annoyed, boss Ginny Weasley, with a dash of Thanksgiving Holiday, and this is what you get. D/G

Notes: I do not by all means mean to insult the U.S. with Draco's out of line behavior (it's the hair that's causing it!), it's just part of the story. Gosh, I live in the U.S.!

-

Draco blew his hair out of his face for what seemed the 100th time.

_This is the punishment for giving up my hair gel._

_It was making my hair lack moisture!_

_But it looked great!_

_Look, if my hair can't be full of luster--_

_Bloody heck...what am I doing?_

Draco smacked his hand against his head. He blew his hair again. Draco stood up and yelled "Blasted hair! I should just chop it all off!"

Draco got quite a few curious looks from his co-workers. Draco glared furiously and sat back down in his cubicle.

_So this is the punishment I get. Dark Lord defeated and my father dead: good. Getting stuck to work for the Ministry in America at age 19: Not so good._

_Blast these United States. Can't even sell good hair products. _

_Stop talking about hair products! I'm trying to get work done!_

"I'm going bloody metal." Draco muttered.

"Hey Malfoy," said his secretary, Linda Zabini.

_Amazing that Blaise got married. _

_I wonder what type of hair stuff he uses..._

"Malfoy! Snap out of it!" Linda said snapping her fingers.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"I told you that someone got promoted yesterday, and they'll be giving you new things to work on." Linda replied, grinning cheekily at him.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "What do you know that could be potentially harmful to me?"

"Why I don't know what you're talking about." Linda giggled 'innocently'.

"Linda..." Draco warned.

"Okay," came a voice. A voice Draco had heard before, but sounded strange to him, "Mr. Thomas, you're assignment will be about the Canada attacks going on here in the U.S. . You know what I'm talking about. Canada is obviously being framed. Figure out what's happening."

_So Dean has a girl boss now, eh? Oh what fun..._

"And you in booth 7 have the Pixie Hibernation on the south end of California. Alert everyone how dangerous this could become. Expecially if muggles find out what's going on."

"And you in booth 4--"

Wait...my booth is 4--

"You'll be working on the investigating the wizard Cornelius Fudge. We've heard that he's been snooping around in Maine. Find what you can dig up on him. He isn't wanted for just murder..."

"Look here," Draco stood up in defiance.

_I will not be directed by a woman._

_Even if she probably has endless supplies of hair gel..._

Draco spun on his heel and glared the woman. She had scarlet tresses and naturally crimson lips. She was wearing black dress robes, and a blue beaded bracelet on her left hand. Soft chocolate brown eyes stared back at him with a cool gaze.

"Weaslette." Draco said in awe.

"Mr. Malfoy," Ginny Weasley addressed him in a cold tone, "Please refrain from calling your boss childish school names.

"Look Weaslette--" Draco drawled out.

_Here is this bratty girl, who is younger than me...and she's my new boss???_

"One more name, Mr. Malfoy, and you'll be sent to the Head of Department. Now I suggest you get back to work so I can get back to mine."

_So she got a little backbone now that the Voldemort was finished off, eh?_

"Weasl--"

"Now." Ginny replied in a commanding tone. She sounded so much like his mother that he sat down quickly. Draco listened to Dean Thomas snicker.

As Ginny continued calling out orders, Draco planned revenge.

--

"Okay everyone," Ginny called for her staffs' attention, "I have something to announce. As most of you realize, we are in America."

Snickers ran throughout the room.

"What I'm up here for is to announce that tomorrow is by American custom, a holiday called Thanksgiving. And the Ministry finally agreed to let me all give you the day off, as muggles do."

Cheers echoed in the room.

"So I'm happy to say that you may all leave for today and get back to your families. Happy Thanksgiving."

--

"Night Ginny. Happy Thanksgiving." said a few people as they left the office for the night. Soon the only people who were left was Ginny and Draco, himself.

"So Weasley," Draco stuck with her actual last name, careful to not get himself fired, "Where'd you get it, EBay?"

_What is the world coming to? I just used a muggle joke!!!_

"Stop patronizing me Malfoy, where did I get what?" Ginny glared at him.

"The backbone. Clearly you got it somewhere recent. Must have been when the Dark Lord was vanquished."

"Don't call him the Dark Lord. That's only a proper title for someone worth it."

"Say...Potter?"

"I didn't say that."

"True. But you also didn't answer my question. When did you get the backbone?"

"When I started having to deal with egotistical, selfish, conceited, self-centered guys like you."

"You forgot charming and attractive."

"Ugh get over yourself!"

"Look, how about we go out for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow." Draco said.

"Seriously?" Ginny asked, dullfully.

"No."

Ginny came up away from her filing work over to Draco, who was standing on the desk by the entrance.

_Wow, she's almost eye-level with me. She's tall._

"You disgust me." she said.

"Feelings are mutual." Draco said.

Ginny glared at him, the grabbed him by the collar of his shirt underneath his cloak, and kissed him. It ended quickly as it started.

"Glad to know that." Ginny smirked the trade-mark Slytherin smirk.

"Where did you get that?" Draco said bewildered, after coming to his senses. "Only Slytherins have the copyright to that smirk."

"I got it off Ebay."

Draco narrowed his eyes and kissed her roughly. Ginny remarkably returned the kiss, which made Draco only deepen it. His tongue swiped her bottom lip, and she granted him entrance willingly. Both of their tongues explored each other's mouth. The 18 year old girl put her hand in his hair, groaning at the silky feeling, then braking his kiss and trailing gentle kisses up his jaw.

_The one time I'm thankful for no hair gel. Weird...tomorrow being thanksgiving and all._

Draco kissed her collarbone multiply before finally capturing her lips once again. They broke apart panting, at which Ginny whispered,

"My apartment at 6 for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow?"

"I'll be there." Draco replied, before he started kissing her once more.

--

Happy Thanksgiving of 2006. Yes I know it's 1 week early, but I couldn't help it.

Review?


End file.
